3 tamashi
by deadpunk5
Summary: mostly a fanfiction of bleach buut with differnt characters. Please read and review.


３たまし

Prologue

Tsugaya shinon is your average high school student in the Tokyo residence but unlike the other students he was part of a secret world which is known as the soul society/ which fight hollows and save souls

Oltairero "Otiro" shikamura he was once a part of the soul society. But he grew tired of it, while his entire fifteenth company were vacationing in Japan with him, they were attacked by surprise by a horde of arrancars named back then as strange hollows, his entire company annihilated and a scar on his right eye to remind of him of that event, not to mention he was given the blame for his companies demise.

Then there's GHANKZ well…he a very tricky character to describe…you'll see what I mean no one knows what's wrong with him, I'm sure he'll find a way to annoy you

_**Chapter one: Lone brothers unite against death**_

Tsugaya: "Damn that's a lot of spiritual pressure he must be very strong..." He smiled to himself but ignores the spiritual pressure and sees skaters' punks tagging on a wall.

Tsugaya: "Ok jerks! Who tagged on this wall!" he points to an obscene tagging

Skaters: "Who's asking?" says one of them. He punches the wise guy who responded

Tsugaya: "Well I am!? Got a problem!?" he looks at them angrily.

Skaters: "Well we do now! You think your tough like that orange haired freak! And what are you going to do about it!" they take out switchblades and slowly approach him

Tsugaya: "Kick your butts and make you apologize to the girl who died here, you jerk!" he said through gritted teeth.

Ever since Tsugaya left the soul society he's been living in the earth or the world of the living, but he still keeps the peace by performing konso and diminishing hollows. Not knowing that that same night his life and fate will change.

Otiro: "Where did that foolish soul go with my necklace!" jumps from rooftop to rooftop, spotting it he chases it until he corners it into an alleyway.

Soul: "Please don't send me to hell I beg you!" it cried sobbing

Otiro: "Give me my necklace back or I will obliterate you!" he yelled

Tsugaya: "Hey! Jerk face what do you think you're doing!?" Tsugaya yelled from atop a lamp post.

Otiro: "This is none of your fucking business, so do like a nice little soul and fuck off!" Otiro looks up at him

Tsugaya: "Well fuck you, Mr. I am a hotshot. I don't care who or what you are but I am a soul reaper and that right there just happens to be a soul Mr. Scarface!" Tsugaya mocked him from afar.

Otiro: "Well he has something that belongs to me and I'm going to get it back and I won't let anyone to get in the way. Understood!?" Otiro said looking back to the crying soul.

Death: "Ahh…what's all this commotion over the soul. But in the end that soul will come with me to the depths of hell and you two won't be a problem…"death says floating down from the sky.

Otiro: "I wish you'll retreat death, the deal is between the soul reaper and myself" Otiro places his hands on the hilts of his two swords.

Tsugaya: "YEAH! The soul comes with me so both of you can kiss my soul reaper ass!" Tsugaya said jumping down from the lamp post.

Death: "Ahh a soul reaper one of my creations…" death said turning in midair towards Tsugaya.

Tsugaya: "Fuck you! I wasn't created by you, I was taught by Daemon shikamura he taught me the ways of the soul reaper and Quincy. Bone bag!" Tsugaya said showing off his sword and Quincy cross.

Otiro: "You knew Daemon shikamura….?" He looked at Tsugaya

Tsugaya: "Yeah he was my stepfather..." Tsugaya sighed sadly

Otiro: "He was my father…no…more like my creator. But he's dead now." Otiro said looking back at death.

Death: "I also knew that waste of a demon; I remember that he screamed out the names Otiro and Tsugaya his prized pupils, but I never found those little kids. What a real piece of trash, he died by my hand, and I see that you are those little kids now prepare to face the similar death…" death said as an eerie smoke left his dark hooded face.

Tsugaya: "You bastard ill fucking kill you!" Tsugaya said angrily as he drew his zanpaktou out.

Otiro: "You dare tell us this death? For you know you won't live through this" Otiro said as he too drew his katana sword and short sword.

Death summoned out his zanpaktou and almost silently chants its incantation "…death lives and dies along with the sands of time, it runs out for thee, now prepare to face a similar fate 'fall guillotine!', your fates are sealed"

Otiro: "Then let's battle to the end, from the highest cliff to the widest canyon she will forever fly "SOAR WASHI!" and the mightiest sword to the weakest, this blade will survive and take what it wants "STEAL TOUZUKO!" Otiro yelled as his swords shifted form into a sai and a black katana.

Tsugaya: "What!?...are those zanpaktous!?" Tsugaya looks to Otiro dumbfounded.

Otiro: "They are indeed." Otiro smirks at Tsugaya as he raises his spiritual pressure

Tsugaya: "From the deepest ocean, to the highest mountain, when the peace of justice is broken he will avenge it, 'TEAR GENSHI!' ok genshi lets show these punks what were made of!" He yells as he too raises his spiritual pressure. His sword shifting form into a broadsword.

The fight starts as both our heroes face death in a battle of vengeance and honor. But both are taken to their limit Tsugaya demonstrates his Quincy powers to both Otiro and death. Some hollows were obliterated when they tried to get in.

Death: "I grow tired of this! Now I'll show you my power! "Bankai! Rise guillotine! Now who is my first victim, maybe you Quincy Scum?"

Tsugaya: "Fuck you!" Tsugaya yells while breathing hard.

Death hits him with a strange kido and Tsugaya can't move

Death: "Now die! Slice guillotine!" death feels his weapon heavy and unmoving, "Wait what why isn't it working!?" death looks around. Seeing Otiro blocking his bankais' power with just his sword.

Otiro: "You forgot about me! Destiny rift!" Otiro unleashes a powerful slash attack, he critically injures him by almost ripping him in half, and death retreats physically wounded.

Death: "You bastards! I shall not forgive this insult…I shall claim your souls and toss you into the pits of hell personally!" it yelled as it faded.

Otiro and Tsugaya are left standing, each one breathing hard. Somehow smiling to each other.

Otiro: "I guess we should get back to business…" Otiro says stretching his sore limbs, readying his blades.

Tsugaya: "Funny I was thinking the same thing!" Tsugaya says cracking his back, also readying his sword.

They both take a battle stance and rush at each other but in the background someone lurks

Ghankz: "shuuup guys!" he jumps out in between them grabbing their faces and pushing them aside, they see him as they are falling.

Otiro and Tsugaya: "What the hell are you doing here!" they both yell at the same time, and then look at each other. "Wait you know this guy!"


End file.
